Welcome to Malfoy Manor
by Akemi Sanada
Summary: 10muses - 1/10 - Silence. ¿Es necesario hablar para decírselo todo? LuciusxNarcissa


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Templo:** Frases Célebres para la comunidad **10muses lj** (mirar mi perfil)

**Musa:** 6. El silencio es una de las artes más grandes de la conversación - William Hazlitt

**Altar:** Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy

**Autora:** Akemi Sanada

**Nº Palabras:** 696

**Nota: **Estoy completamente enamorada de esta familia. Puertas adentro son un amor, os lo digo yo :3

**Disclaimer:** Lucius y Narcissa pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner y no escribo el drabble con ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**SILENCE.**

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

El robusto y antiguo reloj que adornaba el salón era el único sonido que acompañaba al crepitar de la madera de la chimenea. El vibrante fuego dibujaba tenues y sinuosas figuras en las paredes, decoradas con numerosos retratos de antepasados, y la gran araña de cirstal que presidía la habitación emitía una suave y modulada luz dorada que alumbraba mortecinamente la estancia.

Las butacas, tapizadas de terciopelo verde oscuro, se encontraban frente a frente junto a la chimenea. Y frente a frente, ambos permanecían en silencio. Él leyendo un grueso tomo, con su rubio y liso cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros. Ella bordando con delicadeza, casi como si fuera a romperse, una recargada D en un pequeño trozo de tela blanco.

A él le gustaba elevar la mirada del libro y observar cómo ella abría la boca inconscientemente y jugaba con su lengua, como si de aquella manera enhebrara más fácilmente la aguja.

A ella le gustaba elevar la mirada del bordado y observar cómo él alzaba las cejas sorprendido ante el pasaje que acababa de leer.

A él le gustaba contemplar su meñique levantado con elegancia mientras cruzaba una y otra vez la áspera tela con hilos de color verde.

A ella le gustaba contemplar cada vez que él se llevaba el índice a la lengua y pasaba lentamente una página, concentrado y sereno.

Ninguno hablaba aquellas tardes en las que el recio viento azotaba la mansión y permanecer en el exterior era demasiado desagradable y, sin embargo, era uno de los momentos más apreciados por ambos. Alguien ajeno a la familia podría considerar que se debía a que no tenían nada que decirse. O quizá a que no se soportaban el uno al otro.

Pero el verdadero motivo era bien distinto.

Lucius adoraba a su mujer.

Podía pasarse horas observándola, recorriendo con la mirada cada curva de su cuerpo, mientras se arreglaba el elegante peinado o se ajustaba el lazo del vestido. La espiaba mientras se acariciaba el vientre y se miraba de perfil en el amplio espejo de su habitación. La contemplaba mientras ella dormía plácidamente, con su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del suyo y sus alientos entremezclándose.

Narcissa admiraba a su marido.

Le gustaba verle mientras se vestía y se ajustaba la corbata bajo el almidonado traje negro. Le fascinaba su firme mano cada vez que agarraba con dureza el bastón plateado que llevaba siempre con él y la pose altiva de su bello rostro marmóreo. Merodeaba a su alrededor cuando él se disponía a colocar su enorme biblioteca sólo para poder observar sus musculosos brazos al portar los pesados volúmenes. No podía evitar sonreír cuando, mientras descansaba junto a él en su gran cama de sedosas sábanas, sentía su mano deslizarse por su vientre con extrema sutileza.

Apenas había hecho una leve mueca, pero Lucius no necesitó más para ponerse alerta. Instintivamente, se incorporó y cerró el libro sobre su regazo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su mujer.

Narcissa sonrió discretamente, casi con timidez, y negó con la cabeza, intentando tranquilizar a su marido, que respiró hondo y volvió a recostarse sobre la tupida butaca. Ella dejó el bordado en un pequeño cesto a su izquierda y se tapó un poco más con la fina y suave colcha verde. Sus manos descansaron sobre su vientre y sus ojos sobre el crepitar de las llamas.

Pronto, muy pronto, aquellas tranquilas tardes se verían interrumpidas por sollozos, gritos y desesperación; el salón se llenaría de elfos inservibles y trastos y juguetes y visitas de cortesía que ninguno de los dos apreciaba. Tendría que servirse el té y pastelitos bajos en calorías mientras lucían sus mejores galas y sus mejores sonrisas.

Y, sobre todo, tendrían que salir a dar largos paseos por la ciudad. Porque todos deberían admirar el producto de su amor, de su pasión. De su vida.

Y ambos sabían que el precio que debían pagar por aquel pedacito de felicidad era demasiado alto: ya no podrían volver a disfrutar de esos momentos de acompañado silencio en el que se podían decir todo sin necesidad de decirse nada.

Y eso, para ellos, era lo más doloroso.

* * *

**Edit:** Antes de que haya más confusiones, prefiero aclararlo. Lucius y Narcissa **no** ven a Draco como un estorbo. Jamás de los jamases! Al contrario, están orgullosos y felices. Lo que ven como un estorbo es lo que trae consigo tenerle, es decir, el resto del mundo. El tener que estar poniendo buena cara a gente que no aguantan, el tener los elfos por ahí pululando y sobre todo no disponer de esos minutos de soledad junto a la chimenea. Pero no por Draco, sino por los demás. Ains, si se ha entendido mal es que no me supe expresar con claridad... Sorry!


End file.
